jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
Velociraptor in the movie cannon shows to be munch larger than real life as average size is smaller. Jurassic Park Films As they are shown from the films to be main antagonists in the first film. The second and third film to be second antagonists. Until the fourth movie Jurassic World there were few being trained to become a team Thus they became second antagonists because having new alpha of Indominus rex. Though they return to their original alpha to fight off I-rex. Portrayal Size and Classification At the time that Michael Crichton wrote the first novel (late 1980's), The bones of Achillobator (a large species of dromaeosaurid) had recently been discovered, but were given little attention and simply labeled as "a possible large species of Velociraptor", and thus, Crichton associated it as such. This is specified when Dr. Wu states that the raptors are a Mongolian species. At the time the film was being made, Utahraptor was discovered and Stan Winston joked that he created it before paleontologists discovered it. According to the official Jurassic World website, the park's raptors are originated from Mongolia, and measure up to 5 m long, making InGen's animal closer to Achillobator than anything else. Strangely enough, the skull in the skeleton box does not belong to the Achilles hero, but rather to the 2m long velociraptorine dromaeosaurid Velociraptor mongoliensis. Raptors did not always get along, and were sometimes very anti-social towards each other. We see this in Jurassic Park when the Raptors snap at each other when they enter the kitchen, and then again in The Lost World when Sarah makes her escape as shown to be given that they are pack animals, this could just be their way of reinforcing the group pecking order. Abilites Strength and Combat As shown they are able to drag humans in high speed with no difficulty at all. A male raptor has the strength to a push gate agisnt two humans alone. With thier smaller size they can be very fast agianst their emenies as proven in the films they could fight large predators such as Trex and Imdimous Rex. As Big One proven for her kind she was able to jump and hold on to Rexy's neck thus scratching and biting her on the neck. Hunting Velociraptor's and many other dromaeosaurids may have hunted in packs, often ranging in large numbers. The most well known evidence of this is the fossilized remains of a group of Deinonychus eating an adult Tenontosaurus. Dr. Alan Grant's theory is that if you were to stand still in front of a raptor, the raptor would just look back, as if it were in a standoff. Then the attack would come, not from the front, but from the flanks by other Raptors that you didnt even know were there. The raptors would typically pounce on their prey and slash at the stomach with the retractable claw on the middle toe. Raptors play on human emotion and set traps, using a human as bait as shown when they used Udesky as bait to try kill Amanda Kirby, this has shown to be effective stragey. Another reference of an advanced attack method was employed from a lone male Velociraptor included: trailing the humans without them knowing and entering another way into the lab and remaining perfectly still, playing on an illusion, while waiting for one of the humans to get too close and using their curiosity of the tanks to get the better of them. It's also possible that raptors employed eye contact to distract human prey. Senses They have much greater senses as they have shown to be able to find predators or prey as shown by the trained Velociraptors being able to find I. rex over long distance travel, as their vision is very well unknown to have night vision. Even shown to be able to track down in Jurassic Park 3 to find their stolen eggs. Acrobatic, Leap and Speed The average distance an adult raptor could jump was around 10–12 ft high and is about the same in length. As high enough to jump on the back of T. rex and I. rex. They could run 60-70 mph at full sprint, so they could outrun most dinosaurs. In the real world, they could run at no more than 35-38 mph.needed. Their speed was shown to be able to catch up to high speed motorcycle or could munch faster. Their tail is helpful to show counterbalance can even make quick turns and be very agile. Stamina and Durable Their stamina is monumental, never showing any fatigue while pursuing prey. They've been shown to be able to chase prey for extreme distances and sill be able to engage in extended combat at the end of a chase. The Big One in the original movie is shown to have great physical durable, as she is kicked to the floor by Grant few hits, but she was still able to immediately leap to her feat and attack again. As for Blue have shown to be able to run long distance for hunting down the I. rex, she was able to chase humans and cars showing off her stamina for her kind. She was able to take this to a further extreme in Jurassic World, as she takes a direct hit from the Indominus rex's claws to the wall and survives almost unharmed to engage in the fight with being tossed to the side few times as well. Velociraptors are able to be durable enough to take hit from bewteen a veciale and tree at the same time while going in high speed. As she was able to get back up with not too munch diffictliyes. Intelligence Alan Grant queries the Velociraptors' intelligence, mentioning the size of the brain cavity in their skulls. Robert Muldoon responds that, in his assessment, a Velociraptors‘ intelligence is smater then whales or dolphins as their equivalent of modern primates and they are capable of creating advanced strategies and problem-solving. Other things they're capable of are opening doors, digging, etc. They are the only species of dinosaur shown adapting their behavior to counter the capabilities of the tool-using humans. As shown if they couldn't get through the gate door they will climb over it instead. They were able to think of the idea of making a trap to lure other humans to come to help their allies by leaving the person alive and pretend to leave while waiting to ambush the other humans if come. Also another way of their high intellect as they can trick humans thinking that in laboratory of the creation of Dinosaurs in third film to put their head in a large tank to stand still to make the humans to come close to sneak attack. Communication and Skills Similar to modern-day birds, Velociraptors communicate with one another through vocal calls, although the raptors of the first two movies are not shown to communicate much in comparison to the raptors in Jurassic Park III. In Jurassic Park, there is a small amount of verbal communication, while stalking Muldoon in the form of squawking, and a raptor calls for her hunting partner upon entering the kitchen and later in Jurassic Park: The Game another raptor calls for backup while facing Oscar in a single fight. There is no verbal communication heard in The Lost World while stalking the hunters in the long grass or attacking Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly in the workers village (suggesting they must have used eye contact like chimpanzees). However, there is a lot of verbal communication in Jurassic Park III when the raptors on Isla Sorna are seen "talking" to each other in what could be depicted as Velociraptor "language". This seems to suggest that the raptor subspecies in Jurassic Park III is more vocally social than the subspecies seen in the previous films. In Jurassic World, they are shown to be trained by their handler named Owen from hatchlings. It is shown that their high intellect allows Owen to teach them communication skills via vocal commands and hand signals. The Indominus rex also uses her Velociraptor DNA to communicate with Velociraptor to take over pack as her own.